As a conventional technique, Patent Document 1 discloses for example a method of connecting shield wires used as an acoustic cable or a video cable, and two shielded cables are used as a path for transmitting/receiving signals. One of the cables is grounded as a reference line, and the shields of the cables are grounded on the side opposite to the cables. Alternatively, one shield wire is grounded at one side of the cables, and the shield wires are connected to each other on the other side.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-7-30561 (pp. 3 to 4, FIG. 1).